


Only Day

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anglo-Japanese Alliance, Anillo, AsaKiku - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: Porque solo por ese día ambos se permitirían ser tan impulsivos. Feliz aniversario de la alianza Anglo-Japonesa! Drabble, Fluff
Relationships: England & Japan (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Only Day

El inglés sonrió mientras observaba la argolla que estaba en su dedo. Incluso con el paso del tiempo no dejaba de ser tan hermosa, casi tanto como _él_. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al pensar en el japonés. Tantos años habían pasado desde el día en que firmaron su alianza. Todos esos preciosos momentos que vivieron juntos y los que vivirían de ahora en adelante. Porque a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separados, los enfrentamientos y las guerras. Nunca dejaron de amarse. Ahora estaban juntos y eso es lo que importaba.

—Buenos días, Arthur-san —dijo una voz que inmediatamente reconoció como la de su amado.

—Buenos días, Kiku —respondió el británico, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a él. Lo tomó de la mano, depositando un suave beso en ella, notando la pequeña sortija que portaba el asiático—. Feliz aniversario.

—Feliz aniversario —contestó el azabache bajando la mirada, intentando ocultar su sonrojo— Tal vez no deberíamos hacer esto, Arthur-san...

—Solo por hoy, quiero que todos sepan que eres mío... —susurró en su oído, atrapándolo entre sus brazos —Que sepan lo mucho que te amo… Solo será por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —le abrazó el más bajo.

Ambos se separaron después de unos minutos más, pues no tardarían en llegar las demás naciones a aquella reunión. Todo transcurrió con normalidad, las mismas peleas de siempre, las opiniones inútiles de algunos países y un furioso alemán que trataba de poner orden.

Sin embargo, nadie pudo evitar mirar los anillos que Inglaterra y Japón portaban. Pero después de todo, nadie dijo nada, pues su amor no podía ser más obvio.

Porque todos sabían que fecha era. Y lo que significaba para ellos

Porque era 30 de enero

_Porque solo por ese día ambos se permitían ser tan impulsivos como para portar sus sortijas de matrimonio ante los demás._


End file.
